Sonic The Hedgehog: Zombie Apocalypse
by The3Hedgeh00gs
Summary: Think of a world where just a simple latte from some nasty mixture drink can cause an outbreak in Mobius. Sonic and the gang have to go to North Mobius and flee away from West Mobius which has a giant horde of Zombies and find a cure to save the world once again.
1. A New Start

Chapter 1: A New Start

10:50 AM

It was a just another regular day in North Mobius High, same gossip, same drama, same homework. It's crazy but you would get used to it. In a particular class, the students would always listen to the science teacher. He's always talk talk with his specific literature, the students say. He is one of those science nerds but for some reason, he is the only fun teacher at this school. He is a colour wolf and he mainly wears a lab coat. And get this, the big evil Dr. Eggman, is our principle. Its crazy but I'm getting used it it.

To heck with that this prologue will start with a character everyone knows; Sonic the Hedgehog. He is known as the fastest thing alive. No one can outplay him. Mr. Universe was explaining to everyone about the upcoming summer vacation.

'Class, only 2 more days until summer vacation' Mr. Universe said. He is a white stallion who wears glasses.

'How is this science related' Fred the class' jerk moaned. Sonic disliked the way he acted but he saved his life from Dr. Eggman.

'So you want to stay at school for the rest of your life Fred Bort?' Mr. Universe teased.

'On second thought you're right, keep talking' Fred refrained. He is a red fox with a black and green jacket.

'Anyways, I just want to say who the Year 10 science valedictorian this year is?'

Everyone started gasping. 'Tails is definitely the winner' I thought.

People started murmuring and saying Tails.

'Miles Tails Prower!' The teacher announced.

Everyone applauded for him. 'Thank you, you are the best teacher indeed' he said.

'Could you tell my girlfriend that' he said.

'And funny too' Tails added.

The Lunch bell rang. We all dashed out of our seats through to our lockers.

'See you kids, I hope' The teacher said.

11:00 PM

In the cafeteria, I picked out daily choices of goods that I would eat here. I would usually have a prima and crisp for a snack. As I was carrying my stuff, I was looking for my friends to sit with but finally I spotted them. They waved at me and I waved back at them and sat on the table.

'Hey guys, how did you go' I said.

'Really weirdly actually, our math teacher was all like 'today were going to study brains' but then I was like 'shouldn't that be in science class' and then he was drinking that new latte latte drink' Shadow said.

Shadow is just like me, same look, same scientific kingdom. Oh and he also has a girlfriend, Rouge. Rouge is also friends with my younger sister Sonia, she finds her ''funny''.

And Silver, he is a party animal and also smart which is kind of weird. He is taller than Shadow and I.

'Class was alright' Silver said.

'Let me guess, you corrected the teacher in class did you' I told him.

'Yep' he answered back.

Rouge, Sonia, Cream, Amy came walking by to our table. As they sat down I looked at Shadow. He was kind of nervous.

'Hey Rouge' He said.

'Hi Shadow' she said and gave him a smile. I saw whispering to her and looking at Shadow.

'So guys, who can guess who got the science award for this year' Tails asked

'Who' we all asked in unison sarcastically.

'Me!'

'Awesome' the girls said.

I slurped on my prima and the P.A starting going on.

'Attention everyone, we are evacuating the school. Now let's not get panicky but I have received some bad news' the principle answered.

'How bad can it be' I doubted.

'The new latte latte drink has gone wrong, it has infected people with a virus and turned them…. Zombie'

Everyone gasped.

'Really, is this just some prank' Shadow said.

'If it's real than this is cool' I said.

Everyone glared at me.

'What' I said.

'Evacuate to the outside busses, we're all driving to the airport'

'What about our families' I thought.

'The army has blocked the bridge so we can't leave. We have to take the highway to the airport'

'Wait so there's no zombies on our side' I yelled.

'Unfortunately, yes but they can break the barricade, get ready to leave everyone'


	2. Things You Will Get Used To

Chapter 2: Things You Will Get Used To

1:00 PM

Everyone was screaming as we all ran to the busses out of campus.

'Calm down, don't get your panties in a twist' Mr. Universe yelled.

'Guys follow me' I told my friends.

We rushed through a crowd of people to any bus we saw but finally we made it.

'Get in' Shadow yelled. We all got in the bus. I closed the door behind us.

'We need a driver though' Kasaiya said.

'I got that covered' I said.

I opened the bus door and grabbed Mr. Universe which he was just at the door.

'Aw, you guys couldn't leave my jokes behind all of this' Mr. Universe said.

'Yeah' we all said in unison sarcastically.

'Wait guys we can't just leave these people, let's take a few' Sonia suggested.

'She's right guys' I agreed.

'Whatever grab just a few' Knuckles said.

I opened the door. I grabbed Annie one of the major goths, then I took Molly, a rebel that brings a climbing pick to school, and finally took Harry and Larry the twins.

'That's it drive on the way to the highway' I said.

'Right' Mr. Universe agreed and pulled the reverse pedal 'Let's go go go' He said.

'No one says that anymore' Sonia said.

'Whatever gal' He continued

We drove off watching everyone running around foolishly.

5:00 PM

We drove to a gas station to find some food supplies and well gas.

Mr. Universe stopped the bus by the gas tank. 'Alright, we just need two people to go in the store and look for food and water' he said. Everyone looked at me.

'Why me' I asked.

'Coz, you're crazy about zombies' Rouge said. I nodded and looked down to the ground.

'Fine but Silver is coming with me'

'We need weapons' Silver supposed.

Annie got out a bat from her bag.

'Why would you have a bat in your bag' Bob asked Annie.

'To keep it from intruders' she muttered.

'Okay, still helpful' I said in a scared way.

'But only one' Harry said.

'Let's go' Silver told me.

'Fine' I agreed. We both stepped off the bus and entered through the door of the station. Jack and I ran through the gas stop to the building. The automatic door was broken so we pushed it opened together.

'Alright, look around' I said.

'Right'

We had split up to find some food.I took of all the Doritos crisp and put them in my backpack and then I took some canned drinks that could fit in my backpack.

'Alright, I'm full. You alright there Silver' I said.

'Yeah, I'm packed' he responded.

'Let's go' I said.

Suddenly, a sound of a can dropped.

'Dude was that you' Silver whispered to me.

'No dude' I whispered back.

A voice growled 'brains'.

'Walk to the door now' I ordered.

As I ran back to the door the alarm went on.

'Oh no come on' I said.

Silver came to the door with a bunch of guns.

'Dude where did you find those' I asked

'I'll explain in the bus lets go' Jackula yelled over the top of the noise.

The two of us ran quickly back to the bus. We got in and everyone looked at us like we had made trouble.

'Why is the alarm going off?' Cream asked.

'Well duh, it's because they obviously stole the stuff' Molly mumbled.

'Dude, those guns were did you get them' Shadow noticed the guns.

'I found them near a body while scavenging' Silver explained.

Shadow went up to Silver and took a large shot gun. Zombies ran through behind us of the highway.

'DRIVE ' I yelled.

'Right' Mr. Universe said.

He stepped on the pedal and drove off.

7:00 PM

Shadow, Silver and I were sitting next to each over. Everyone else was asleep or looking out the window.

'Dude this is a 19th Century Springfield' Shadow said.

'I know bro, just like in call of duty' I high-fived Shadow.

Silver took out a shot gun that looked awfully familiar.

'That is an old and official Winchester Shot Gun' Bob said.

'This is my favourite shotgun' Silver commented.

I picked out a Doritos Crisp from a packet and walked up to Mr. Universe.

'Hey, what up' I said.

'Just concentrating on the driving. What if we don't make it there?'

'I have coffee for you' I told him.

'Yeah thanks, how is the guns'

'SO awesome'

Suddenly, the bus hit something which woke everyone up.

'What was that' Tails asked cynically.

'Zombie of course' Harry said.

'Ya' Larry agreed.


	3. Fly High Into The Sky

Chapter 3: Fly High Into the Sky

8:00 AM Mobius West Airport

'Kids we're here' Mr. Universe told us all.

I opened my eyes and look out the window. There was a blockage at the entrance of the airport and two army soldiers with guns standing by it.

Mr. Universe stopped the bus and a guard stopped up to the window.

'Alright you can come in' GUARD #1 said.

'Alright mate' Mr. Universe agreed.

The guards opened the blockage and Mr. Universe drove inside.

There was a car park. Mr. Universe parked the car. I noticed that the airport was populated with Mobians, probably everyone from Mobius West came here. I thought about Mobius North. The bridge must be totally screwed.

'Alright kids, take your backpacks and come out of the bus' Mr. Universe ordered.

'Where would we be going' I asked him.

'I don't know. Some place better maybe'

'I hope they're working on a cure' Shadow said with hope.

'We all do' Rouge added.

8:10 AM

We got out of the bus and Mr. Universe took us to the waiting room inside. Some people got in planes freely and some people were just sitting like they were at home.

'A lot of people here' Tails told me.

'Yeah, everyone from Mobius West is probably here' I said.

If you have noticed I talk to Tails all the time, he is one of my best best friends.

'Oh awesome, they're not checking our bags' Annie said.

'Sweet' Harry said.

'Ya' Larry agreed.

'Oh my gosh, would you look at that' Rouge said.

We saw the principal and a lot of students from our school that came and Mr. Universe's girlfriend made it too.

'Anna' he said.

'Steve' Anna replied.

'You were unreachable, I thought you were gone;

'Well I guess my manliness made me live'

Mr. Universe and Anna were reaching out to kiss and we all turned around in disgust.

10:00 AM a lab in the airport

There were three men in a lab having a conference.

'That's it we need to find an alternative of the latte latte' scientist # 1 said.

'Right yeah right' scientist # 2 said. He was sweaty and pale.

'Are you okay Quinn, you're sweating real bad' scientist # 3 detected.

'I'm fine just hot' he said. 'I'm going to the bathroom guys'

'Okay be careful' scientist # 1 said.

10:05 AM the bathroom

The scientist was vomiting blood in the sink.

'Brains' He mumbled

10:15 AM Waiting room

We were all queued to get in a plane. The Air Conditioning didn't work. They were just checking everyone's conditions.

It was finally our turns to get in. was checked first then Tails to Silver. and finally me.

'Alright kid no bite you're free to go' The instructor said. There was scream far down the waiting room.

'What was that' I said.

'I'll check it out' the instructor said.

He ran down the waiting room.

'Oh no' he said. He dashed back to me. 'Kid you can leave'

I walked in the plane path way and then realised this is not how I wanted my summer to be.

11:00 AM Plane

'Alright. We are ready for takeoff, buckle up your seat belts everyone' the pilot said over the P.A.

This time Silver was sitting next to Rouge and I sat next to Silver' I love plane food bro' Tails said.

'It's awesome' I agreed. 'Did you bring the guns?'

'Yes I have the two handguns with 200 rounds and the Winchester with 700'

'Sweet, I going to watch a movie'

I put the headphones on and set the portable TV up. The Television read that the ride would take 7 hours to South Mobius. I put my favourite movie World War Z, Brad Pitt was fit for this movie big time.

3:00 PM

Yet again the movie was awesome. I looked at Bobs Tails' and he was watching 'The Walking Dead' He took off his headphones.

'I just realized, shouldn't they be a cure, I mean this is a drink they should be one' he said.

'You're right it's nothing like the walking dead'

'Well yeah, remember what happened in my babysitter's a vampire' Tails said.

'Of course, they cured the zombies with cold air' I suggested 'Maybe it's the answer'

'You're maybe right, it is summer' Silver agreed.

'And the airport AC didn't work, so you might have a point'

'We'll talk to the government when we get to South Mobius'


	4. An Alternative

Chapter 4: An Alternative

4:00 PM Georgia, Air Force Base, in an office

'Sir, it appears that Mobius West has fell' the assistant said.

'Do you know anything about the death count?' the Leader said.

'7000 Mobius North, 300 Mobius West' the assistant said.

'If we don't find a cure than we have to-'

'Come on sir, lives will be lost and were close to finding a cure' the assistant interrupted him.

'Fine, tell the scientist that they have 3 days'

'As you wish, sire'

5:00 PM Plane

It was a long flight. We had really good food, we watched good movies and no one turned zombie.

'This is not how I wanted my summer to be' Shadow said behind us.

'Tell me about it' Rouge said.

Suddenly we all noticed a man with a latte latte logo on his jacket.

'No way' Cream said behind Rouge. 'That's Bryan Reedus'

'Who's he?' Molly asked.

'The maker of latte latte' Amy said.

'He started all of this' Silver said.

'Let's talk to him' I said.

Shadow, Silver and I came out of our seats and went over to Bryan's row. As we saw him he turned his face around.

'We know it's you' Silver said.

Bryan looked at us.

'Hi kids' He said.

'You're to blame you know' Shadow said.

'What are you talking about?' Bryan said nervously.

'The coffee you made, you turned everyone zombie' I added.

'Boys look, don't tell the Air Force Base about this okay'

'Why should we-' I covered Silver's mouth.

'If you tell us the ingredients you used then we won't tell anyone' I said.

'Ri- Right, I used caffeine and hot chocolate'

'That's it?' Shadow said with an angry look.

'But there's something else that's really craving me'

'What' we said in unison.

'The cold' Bryan whispered.

'What about it' Shadow asked.

'It's really hot and the air conditioning doesn't work'

'So what do we do, wait until January' Silver joked.

'I need ice cream right now' Bob said.

'Wait but there is ice cream here' I noticed.

'No, we need higher colder frequency' Bryan said.

'That's true, a little bit of cold is not enough'

'True' Shadow said. 'But how can chocolate turn you zombie'

'Well….'

'Well' what' we said in unison.

'Some guy who delivered the water for the latte was on his earphones. The water or liquid thing said MC fingers, that's all I know'

'Okay then, does anyone know what MC fingers are?'

Tails popped up from behind us.

'Interesting fact, MC fingers were made by the 'Wu Tang' which is a company'

'You made my heart pump' I said.

Silver and Shadow both nodded.

'Come on' Tails walked back to the others. 'Once the chemicals in MC is exposed to milk, you start getting parasites'

'So it's not my fault!' Bryan said.

'You're lucky this time' Silver told him

'Attention everyone, let's not get panicky but there's a tornado' The pilot said over the P.A

'Great more problems in my life' Molly mumbled.

She took out her climbing pick from her backpack and put her bag on.

'Where are you going' Larry asked.

'Ya' Harry said.

Molly opened the emergency kit and took out a parachute.

'Molly think about what you're doing' I said.

'I did and I'm leaving'

She opened the plane door. Wind was frequently coming in.

'Bye doofs'

There was a scream at the other side of the plane and Molly stopped.

'What was that' Annie said.

'I don't know, Silver get the guns'

Silver took two handguns out of his backpack and passed it to Rouge and Sonia. Shadow gave Amy a machine gun and passed me the Winchester shotgun. He also took a Springfield, Cream took a Thompson machine gun and Harry, Larry, Annie and Bryan ran behind everyone. Innocent bystanders moved near the cockpit entrance.

'Get ready guys' I said.

Everyone reloaded their guns. The curtains were moving and a man came out with a bite.

'Don't shoot' he said. He covered his arm and turned a little green. 'Zombies from the other side'

'Lock yourself in the toilet' Bob said.

He dashed into the toilet from unoccupied to occupied. Zombies came out through the curtain. The others shot them simultaneously. I shot one and pumped the gun and continuously went on.

5:10 PM 25 Zombies later…

'That's it?' Shadow said.

'I guess' I replied.

Suddenly there was a bump on the plane.

'That's it' Molly said.

She opened the plane door and jumped out. I ran to the door.

'Molly no!'

I grabbed a parachute and jumped out.

'Sonic no!' Shadow said.


	5. Bombing & Crashing P1

Chapter 5: Bombing and Crashing P1

Last time on The Virus….

'If you we don't have a cure then we will have to-'

'But sir!'

Pump shoot, Pump shoot, Pump shoot

'Bye doofs'

'Molly no!'

'Sonic no!'

This Time…..

6:00 PM in the woods

Molly and I landed in the middle of nowhere. Molly is a red, rebellious bunny who carries a climbing pick everywhere.

'Molly' I shouted.

She didn't answer at all.

'Molly' Again she didn't answer. 'Molly!'

Scared birds moved away from trees.

'What?'

'You ruined everything'

'You shouldn't have followed me idiot'

'I really resent that'

Molly walked away and followed the plane.

'Where are you going' I asked her.

'To South Mobius'

'Well you should have stayed in the plane' I told her.

'Yeah but look up there' Molly pointed near the plane.

There was a tornado near the plane.

'WHAT!' I shouted.

'Quiet otherwise your brains will get eaten'

Silver's perspective

6:30 PM in the plane

'No his gone!' Shadow said.

'It's okay, he survived I know it' Rouge patted him on the back.

'Attention everyone, take a parachute from the emergency kit we are going to crash' the pilot said over the P.A.

'Oh no' I said.

'Were going to die' Sonia was overacting.

'We have to jump now'

Everyone started screaming and I went up to the emergency kit to take out a parachute. They opened the door. I pushed everyone aside and jumped out.

Sonic's perspective

6:35 PM The Forest

Molly and I walked deep into the woods trying to find the city.

'Are you sure were close' I said.

'I'm sure okay'

We entered a next path and saw a mountain that could give us a great view.

'Sweet' I said.

'Now we have a great view' Molly added.

We dashed up to the mountain.

'There's the city' I pointed north from us. 'This is so awesome'

'Oh my gosh' Molly said tensely.

'I know right this is so awesome'

'No you idiot look'

I turned around looking surprised.

'We just screwed our selves'

Behind us we looked at a huge horde of zombies coming this way.

'And look there' Molly pointed up in the sky and saw the plane crashing down.

'Oh no, my friends are in there'

'But at least their not behind us with them. Let's move!'

7:00 PM Georgia

This place was completely empty, no people, no zombies well yet. It was abandoned.

'No one here' I said.

'Maybe there at the Air Force Base' Molly suggested. 'Look!'

We saw parachutes on the ground.

'They lead that way, let's move' I said.

7:10 PM

We followed the tracks of parachutes and we finally so all of them walking forward.

'Guys!' I shouted

They all turned around to me and sprinted to us.

'Sonic you survived' Sonia said.

Shadow gave me a nudge.

'We don't have much time guys' Molly told everyone.

'Why should we listen to you' Rouge said.

'She's right, we got to leave. We were followed'

'Uh guys, look over here' Larry said.

The zombies got closer 'Run guys' I said.

7:30 PM Nowhere

We were running for a very long and we decided to take a break.

'I'm tired' Silver said.

'We need help' I suggested.

'Right but how though' Shadow said.

'Hope that's what' I said.

'Let's just go'

7:45 PM

'It's getting dark and I'm scared' Cream said.

'We need to keep going, who has credit on their phone' I asked.

'No but I did swipe a phone at the airport' Shadow said.

'You saved the day' I said.

Shadow took out the phone from his fur and I grabbed it off him. I looked into the program for maps so I can lead our way.

'Alright I found it looks like we're going to go South' I said.

'Yay follow the fun leader' Molly sarcastically.

'Oh whatever'

'Wait a minute, fun, Mr. Universe!' Rouge said.

'Where is he' I said.

'Go guys go' Knuckles ordered.

Zombies came our way.

'Go forward guys' I said.

8:00 PM Highway

It was so dark and so scary.

'I'm really scared now' I said.

'Keep going' Molly said.

Zombies were coming forward to us.

'No, no, go back'

But unfortunately, behind us we were being followed.

'No, how can they be so much' Tails said.

'Maybe the plane made some noise or they just sniffed us like some dogs' Molly joked.

'Ha hah... but this is serious I don't want to die'

Shadow and I took out our guns. We shot a few and continuously went on.

'We are screwed' Silver said.

Everyone took a weapon out. We all shot at the zombies until.

'I'm out' Tails said.

'Me two' Cream added.

I kept going at it until. In the sky there was a helicopter.

'Need a lift?' over the p.a.


	6. Bombing & Crashing P2

Chapter 6: Bombing and Crashing P2

Last time on The Virus…

'Molly, you ruined everything'

'Your brains will get eaten'

Shadow took out the phone and I grabbed it off him.

'Need a Lift?'

This time….

'Attention survivors, need a lift?' over the p.a.

'Help us' we all shouted in unison.

The side door opened and a ladder came down.

'Come on climb' Shadow said.

We all climbed up the ladder.

Tails was interrupted by zombies. He had no ammo so he used his gun to whack them.

'Tails need help' I asked while hanging on the ladder. He cleared a path so he could come.

'Yeah let's go' he said.

We were hanging on the ladder while the helicopter flew.

8:45 Air Force Base, Landing area

The helicopter lowered down so Tails and I could come down. We jumped off and walked away from the landing.

8:50 Inside

'Welcome kids, now if most of you don't know this is the air force base' a soldier said.

'Come on, not an excursion' Molly mumbled.

'Oh my gosh learning on an apocalyptic occasion' Annie said sarcastically.

A man in a perfect looking suit came by to us.

'You have 24 hours' he said.

'What, but it's been a day sir' the soldier said.

'Have you seen the count recently?' he stormed out the room.

'Wow. What was that about' Tails asked.

'Nothing of course' he was obviously lying.

'Tell us' Molly said.

Shadow took out a handgun.

'Alright, alright'

We all started to listen to him.

'Our leader, Craznov is going to bomb Mobius West, South and North if we don't have a cure'

'_So he is giving us 23 hours' _I thought.

'This is bad, this is bad' Shadow started overreacting.

'Can we help' I suggested.

'Yes really, come on' the soldier said.

He walked over to another room. Inside was just a white room with chemicals, liquids and theories on a board and a couple of scientist.

'As you can see, we've been searching and searching since day 1 and we have nothing'

'It's time' Tails whispered to me.

'Fine then' I said.

'Now these men are trying to find a cure, but we can't because of the heat and lack of AC'

'Excuse me but I think I've found a cure'

'Oh really because if this is a joke I really don't want to hear it'

'How have you been keeping cold?' Shadow said.

'Well we did have a numerous amount of ice cream yesterday'

'That won't work' I supposed. 'We need something strong and big'

'What are you on about' Tails asked.

'We need a big fan'

An announcement was being made.

'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your faithful leader Craznov Daves. A decision has been determined that we have no choice but to bomb Mobius West, North and South immediately. We just had a few sightings of a crashed plane which has made a flamboyant sound and it has attracted the biters to follow the plane. We are nuking it so leave the city, you have 1 hour. Good luck'

'Nice going' the soldier said.

'What the-'

'Not the time for cursing' I interrupted Shadow.

'We are so close to finding a cure, what is his problem?' Molly asked.

Tails started sweating and his shirt was so wet.

'Tails are you okay?' I asked him.

He walked over to the soldier and grabbed his clothes in a threatening way.

'Just turn- on- THE FANS'

'Look, we can't'

Tails dropped him.

'Why?'

'Our AC appliances are kind of blocked'

'By what?!' I asked.

'Well, we had a crew down there which wanted to test a biter but it got kind of jacked up'

'Great there down there, what do we do now' Rouge mumbled.

Tails veins started going really blue and his eyes were fading a little. The soldier got out a tablet and through it in Tails mouth. He swallowed it.

'What was that for?' he asked.

He pulled up his sleeve to check his bite. It was closing in and his sweating stopped.

'Is that a cure?' Sonia asked.

'I don't think you kids should know'

Molly snuck behind his back and took out the tablets except they weren't, they were eclipse mints.

'This could work' Tails said. 'But how are we going to get it in their mouths?'

'Leave that to me because I have a plan' I said.

9:10 PM Down the basement door, after the plan being explained

Shadow, Silver and I were down the basement door holding packs eclipse mints.

'Alright guys, I need you to chuck a load of mints in your mouth'

We all started consuming the mints in our mouth.

'Why do we need to do this' Shadow said.

'Ya' Silver added. Shadow and I laughed at him. 'Sorry its Larry and Harry's fault'

'Whatever, on the count of three, follow me'

'We don't have guns' Shadow said.

'Just go with the plan and don't make any noise' I said. 'One, two, three!'

I opened the doors and ran through zombies. Silver and Shadow followed me to the switches of the appliances. I was about to run through a zombie but I pushed it away. I found the switches and tried turning them on. 'Great' I said. Zombies hurled. One approached near me but this one was different. Its eyes were red, its arms were kind of muscular. It grabbed me and I tried pushing him to the ground. It reached out to bite me but I kicked to the wall of the switch. It collapsed and fell. Suddenly the fan started to go on. Every zombie started to growl.

'Ugh what's going on' the muscular zombie woke up.


	7. Good Bye, We Wont Miss You!

Chapter 7: Good Bye, We Wont Miss You

'Ugh what's going on' 'I think I have the taste of MC Fingers mixed with Latte?' A woman voice said.

'Wait so you are back to normal? Shadow asked the assumed zombified people.

'Why, what happened to us?' A man said.

'Never mind' Bob said.

'Lets go!' I said.

The three of us ran through the basement back upstairs to tell them the good news. Upstairs the horde was breaking the barrier.

'Theres too many' The soldier said.

'What do we do?' Molly said.

'Let them in!' I said.

'But why?' said.

'Just do it' Shadow said. Everyone stepped away from the barrier and let the zombies get through.

'Ok so there in, now what?' Rouge said tensely in fear. The air vents started going on and the zombies collapsed, they all started to moan.

'I'm never having MC Fingers again' An assumed zombified person said.

'Woo! Everyones back to normal!' Mania said.

'Were famous now!' Bryan cheered. Everyone laughed at his joke. 'No really we saved everyone were famous!'

The Lab was full of people so it meant every zombie followed us.

10:00PM Sammich West, Home

We all ended up back home in a normal Moburban life. I lived with Tails my roommate in our treehouse. 'We are on the news!' Sonic said.

'Shush its on' Jordan my brother said.

_A news reporter was about to speech on the television. 'Welcome back everyone, it looks life will be back to normal and guess who the blame is; our Wu Tang. It looks like someone will be chewing their fingers in "jail". The government has finished the rest of the civilians so don't get scared people were back now. Now its time to meet our heroes: Sonic, Tails, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, Sonia, Cream, Knuckles, Molly, Amy, Annie, Harry and Larry. 'Wow thats a lot of kids' They all sat down on the seats with the reporter. 'So kids thinking of making a movie about this?' 'No, we just want to sit down relax with our family' I said. 'Alright then, so this is amazing you saved Mobius West and North to South, care to tell us how it all started?' the reporter said. 'Yes, it started when we were in school' I said._

8:00AM School Assembly

I was walking in through the hall with Shadow and Silver, and people were looking at us and murmuring.

'Thats Sonic, he his so hot' two girls say.

'Such strong men' two jocks say.

'Good job Sonikuu' Spencer the drama teacher said.

Mr. Universe came up to us.

'Hey my fellow students' he said to us.

'You look happy' Silver said.

'Yes, I have proposed to a special lady in my life'

'Good for you' Shadow told him.

'Thanks Jack and guys call me Steve'

'Yeah... Steve' he said. He left off.

The three of us sat down and watched as the assembly started. Eggman came up to the front stage. He was stoked about today.

'Kids this is a special day for us all, finally summer holidays everyone' he said. Every student cheered. 'Right now its time for student of the year (Ahem) this student has showed responsibility throughout this term, this student is definitely ready to be a moved from YR 9 to YR 10. This student has showed courageousness and great sportsmanship, Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to call up Sonic the Hedgehog ' Everyone applauded for me and I entered up the stage. The principle gave me a trophy that reads ''The boy wonder in this amazing world''.

'Thank you, This means a lot thank you' I said proudly.

'You earned it son' said. 'Everyone give a loud of a applause for Sonic the Hedgehog!' I lifted the trophy up high. 'Anything you have to say?'

'I have one thing to say... Mobius High Rules!'

But its not over yet… In a office, a really dark one were two shady hedgehogs who were watching our heroes every move.

'We are still looking for Sonic's location' A hedgehog named Aurora told his boss Saine.

'The stupid apocalypse gave him time, find him immediately' Saine told him.

'As you wish'

TO BE CONTINUED IN ''SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SEASON ONE: NEW TROUBLE

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this story and I'm sorry that I didn't put OC characters from this story's sequel in this one because this was pre made by me. Anyway, thank you with all your support. You can read the sequel now. **


End file.
